Son of Morgan LeFay
by forestwolf12
Summary: When Ben brings over the VK's, not many of them knew much about Mason LeFay, son of Camelot's Morgan LeFay. But when Lonnie stumbles upon him, she is in for one hell of a story that she never expected to hear. Descendants One-Shot.


Descendants: The Son Of Morgan LeFay

Lonnie is the daughter of Mulan. She grew up wielding a sword while also wearing pretty dresses her mother had never had a taste for. But unlike some of the other legacies at Auradon Prep *Cough* Audrey *Cough* she had a good head on her shoulders. She was a friend to Jane even if the daughter of Cinderella's Fairy Godmother always feared that she was too plain.

Lonnie had always been taught by her mom to never let what other people say define how she thinks. It was the lesson that she lived her life by. If her mother let other people's thoughts influence her, then she would never have become the warrior that she is known as.

So when Prince, soon to be king, Ben decided to let a group of kids from the Isle of the Lost join them at Auradon Prep, she was probably one of the only students to take a "wait and see" approach to them. Most of the others were basically going with the Audrey approach and were immediately going to see them as their parents as younger versions of themselves.

Not that that theory made sense to her. Especially after learning that Cruella and Morgan LeFay had sons. Can't be a younger version of their parents if you aren't even the right gender.

Lonnie may not be known as the smartest of the Auradon Prep students, as that honor was for Jane and Doppy's son Doug, but she wasn't exactly a slacker. You can't be a slacker and the child of two war heroes. So when the Isle kids, also known as the VK's, arrived, she made some very keen observations.

First was the most obvious one. Mal, daughter of Maleficent, was the leader of the five of them. She was the one to make Jafar's son and Cruella's stop stealing from the limo that brought them here. But she also saw that Jay, Jafar's son, was the most protective of them. He had quickly done some silent comfort thing when Cruella's son had been scared by the statue of Ben's father turning from beast to man. Yet the way that he held Carlos, Cruella's kid, made it clear that either he was really strong or that Carlos needed a good meal. It was also pretty clear that the DeVil kid was the smallest and most likely the fastest of the group, maybe even the most cautious based on his he would always look around and at other people. Evie, daughter of the Evil Queen, seemed to put on a face of "I like to show how pretty I am compared to you," yet also seemed to have intelligence showing in her eyes. Like she was smart but didn't want to show it. Yet the person that seemed like the most of a mystery was Mason, son of the infamous Morgana LeFay. He was very silent, coming out of the limo with almost royal grace. But the look in his eyes as he looked at everyone was almost like the definition of the phrase "silent but deadly."

But Lonnie just did what she was taught. She made her own opinions.

When Mal had done Jane's hair with magic was when she remembered a few key things about the VK's. It was that other than Carlos, all of them would have inherited a type of magic from their parents. Like Evie's mother having her magic mirror or her talent with magical disguises, or glamors as they were also known. Or Jay's dad having once been a powerful dark genie. And, of course, Mal's mother as the most powerful dark fairy known as the Mistress of Evil.

She was reminded of how Ben would sometimes have bouts of beast-like behavior that was most likely from his dad. Or when Jane was younger and would show bits of magical powers when doors would close behind her or books would fall off the shelves whenever she was more nervous than normal. But they weren't as obviously magical as Elsa's son Glacies or Merlin's son Honor.

Mason LeFay was probably in the dark of his heritage. Lonnie was not one of those people that was in denial over how Camelot handled Morgana being sent to the Isle. Unlike all the other kingdoms that stripped the villains of any titles, businesses, and status they had, Camelot didn't do the same to Morgana. Even though she was still on the Isle, she was still considered a princess of Camelot. Which meant that Mason was a prince.

Not that she thought that anyone would tell him. Camelot faced a lot of scrutiny about how they handled Morgana. While they were an allie of Auradon, they were not part of the united kingdoms. While that was the same for Arendelle, Agrabah, Atlantis, Wonderland, Oz, and the jungles where Mowgli and Tarzan are from. But those places are more because of distance than anything else.

Lonnie had no idea if she should tell him or not. She wasn't afraid of the VK's, especially after Mal did her hair as well, but Mason was such a mystery. So she decided to clear her head through some training. She had a little clearing near the Tourney field that she put some dummies in when she needed to hit something with her sword. She was mostly there when Audrey or Chad really got on her nerves.

She had not been there for long before she saw flashes of light not too far behind her training ground. Even though any sane person would walk away from the mysterious lights in the forest, no one has ever accused her of being sane. So she headed toward the flashes.

Shocked would be the understatement of the century when you describe how she was when she saw what was causing the lights. Or rather, who was causing them.

Right in front of her was the son of Morgan LeFay. Only, he looked a lot less terrifying this way. It was like he was in his natural element like this. And what Lonnie was seeing definitely proof that he had inherited his mother's abilities. Even if they were obviously different.

The clearing that Mason was in was not chosen by Lonnie for a training area for a reason. It was filled with fallen trees and wilting plants. Not the most pleasant sights for a school prided itself on being for heroes and good people. Most would think that they'd turn an area like that into some type of garden or something. Well, they're still human and most humans do not have time to take care of everything.

Mason held his hands over one of the more rotting logs. His hands glowed white, which was quite shocking for Lonnie, and plants started growing from the log. If she was one of those paranoid hero legacies, she would immediately accuse him of growing poisonous plants or something. But she wasn't, and she was right not to jumps to conclusions when she saw roses blooming around the log.

Lonnie was amazed at the sight. While plants and flowers have never been her thing, even if she was more girly than her mother, she still admired their beauty. And Mason's looked good enough for the Queen of Hearts in Wonderland to hire him as her gardener.

"Hello, Lonnie," Mason suddenly said without even turning around.

She nearly jumped out of her skin.

"What in the world," she whispered to herself, shocked.

"I find that since my powers are no longer being blocked by a barrier, I can always tell who is near me," Mason says.

Mulan's daughter stepped into the clearing.

"You knew I was watching you," she asked.

"I knew you were there," Mason corrected. "What direction you were facing wasn't very clear to me. You could have had your back to me and not known I was there for all I know."

"That...that's quite a gift you have," Lonnie says.

"My mother is known as one of the most powerful sorceresses in history," Mason reminded. "You really think I wouldn't have inherited powers of my own?"

"Being honest, I am probably one of the only ones that even thought about you guys being magical," Lonnie admitted. "That is a very cool power, though."

"From what my other has taught me about the types of magic in the world, mine is known as Earth magic," Mason explained. "Not only am will I be able to control nature, but my powers will grow into me being able to talk to animals, draw energy from the earth around me, and even perfectly predict the weather."

"Wow," Lonnie was impressed. "Wish we were taught about stuff like that. Magic's become quite obsolete these days. Even Fairy Godmother put her wand into the museum."

"That is an insult to every magical being there ever was," Mason almost growled. "My mother may not be in the right state of mind most of the time, but she knows the laws and customs of magical beings, at least."

"Laws? Customs? I don't understand," Lonnie was confused.

"I am not surprised," Mason says. "You are not magical and the old ways have been getting more and more forgotten and abandoned. Even most mystics of our generation have no idea of the culture that runs through their veins."

Lonnie's mind immediately went to Jane and Glacies. Neither of them seemed to know anything about magical culture. Glacies might know more than Jane based on Arendelle's population of trolls, but probably not by much.

"I can actually think of a few people that you are probably talking about," Lonnie said.

"The old ways are very special in Camelot, from what my mom had told me on one of her good days," Mason explains. "Merlin, Mordred, and the druids all practice them even to this day if she is right."

"I wouldn't know," Lonnie shrugged. "Other than some of the royals, no one has ever really been to Camelot other than those that live there."

"Strange," Mason went back to growing plants.

"Wait, good days," Lonnie seemed to finally catch up with what he had said. "What do you mean one of your mother's 'good days?"

"Do you not know why my mother turned evil," Mason asked, not expecting this.

"There was a reason," Lonnie just got more confused by the minute.

"There is always a reason," Mason says. "Evil isn't born, Lonnie. It's made. Take Ursula, for example. She was nothing more than a simple sea witch until her magic got her banished from Atlantis. That was when she really started to dive deeper into darker magic that always made her deals work out in her favor."

"Really," Lonnie was shocked.

Lonnie had never been one to dwell on the past, so she didn't really think much about the villains on the Isle until recently because of the VK's. But she had never thought the villains would ever have reasons for what they did other than being evil or evil's sake.

"The world is not black and white, Lonnie," Mason tells her. "My mother, she was not always like this. But she was a witch born into the time of Uther Pendragon's reign of terror upon all those that had magic."

"King Arther's father," Lonnie questioned. "He was the reason she became evil."

"He was the main reason," Mason said. "My mother is one of the gifted mystics that are born with magic. Very rare are humans born with magical abilities without having mystical ancestors. Those that Mal and myself got our from our mothers, but those like my mother and Merlin were simply regular people born with a gift."

"I never knew that," Lonnie says.

"Most wouldn't," Mason tells her."Just because someone is famous or royal doesn't mean that anyone that knows of them actually knows anything about them."

"So both your mother and Merlin were gifted with their magic at birth," Lonnie clarifies.

"Yes," Mason nodded his head. "But I am sure you know that King Uther was not the most compassionate of kings during his reign."

Lonnie nodded. "We were all taught how he could be quite the tyrant. He didn't care much for the little villages in his kingdom even when they needed help against burglars or foreign kingdom raids."

"He was a lot worse than that," Mason says. "You might want to have a seat. This story isn't for the faint of hearts."

He held his hand by his mouth and blew as if there was some type of powder in his hand. Gold dust, or magic as Lonnie suspected, blew around them onto the ground. Grass grew under their feet. As the two sat down, Lonnie was amazed that the grass was so soft. It was like sitting on an expensive rug.

"I'm going to have to get used to this," Lonnie says, feeling the soft grass.

"King Uther was more than just a tyrant that didn't care for the 'little guys," Mason started. "He was also very paranoid about magic and had a deep-seated hatred toward it. He hates everything that had to do with it, especially those that used it. He spread fear across the kingdom, to anyone that would 'dare' use magic."

"What would happen if someone did use it," Lonnie had to ask, but did not think she would like the answer.

"There were three punishments he loved the most to use on anyone caught using magic," Mason says. "One was to have his guards execute them through arrows. The second was to behead them. Last was his favorite. Burning them at the stake."

"Oh my," Lonnie gasped.

Lonnie covered her mouth in shock, trying her hardest to keep herself together. She knew that King Uther was a horrible person and a terrible father to King Arthur, but this was a whole new level of wrong.

"Some people have a gray area when it comes to mystics," Mason continued. "Not Uther. If you used magic and he found out, it's either run or be killed. My mother once told me about a man that wasn't even a real practitioner of the craft, but had used a spell to heal his sick son. But even then, Uther still had him executed for sorcery."

"What," Lonnie could hardly find the words to describe how disgusted and horrified she felt. "T...That's awful. How could he do that? That man was just trying to save his son, he didn't mean anyone harm."

"If they used magic, Uther didn't care if they meant harm or not," Mason said. "The druids were terrified of him. Living in the woods, away from people, never coming out unless it was absolutely necessary. Uther still managed to kill a good number of their people. Be it execution or his knights. No one was safe. Just ask Queen Guinevere."

"Queen Guinevere," Lonnie tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Why her?"

"There had been a sorcerer running around the kingdom, from what my mother told me," Mason says. "One that specialized in alchemy, wanting to turn metal into gold. Guinevere's father was a blacksmith. The best in the land. So the sorcerer went to him, tricking him into helping him. When the guards learned of this, they came looking. The sorcerer escaped, but they arrested Guinevere's father."

"Surely they learned that he was tricked," Lonnie was hopeful. "It wasn't like he was the one doing the magic. They can't blame him for being manipulated."

"Uther wasn't a man known for being reasonable," Mason tells her. "He was once tricked by a troll almost into marriage by a simple glamor spell and some lust spells. He believed that Guinevere's father was in league with the sorcerer and was practicing magic. He was due to have a trial, but my mother learned that the trial was just a formality because of how much Arthur and my mother liked Guinevere. But she was still just my mother's handmaiden. My mother tried to help him escape by giving him the keys to his cell, but he was caught and killed by the guards."

"But… but...but…" Lonnie was speechless.

Never in her life had she ever heard of someone so horrible. Not even her parent's stories of Shan Yu were this heart-breaking. He was a horrible man that lead an army, but Uther was supposed to be Camelot's king. He was supposed to make his people feel safe and protected in this kingdom. Not make them fear for their lives because he has an unfounded hatred toward magic.

"When my mother learned that she had magic, you can imagine how much she would have been fearing for her life at the time," Mason says.

Lonnie nodded. "She must have been terrified."

Never had she ever imagined that she would feel bad for a villain on the Isle of the Lost.

"My mother had been a very kind person," Mason slightly smiled. "She helped Mordred escape the kingdom and into the arms of the druids when Uther caught him using magic as a kid. She tried to self-teach herself to use her magic for good, even trying to get help from the druids. It didn't help her when Morgause came into the picture. Her half-sister, an actual evil witch."

"I have never heard of her," Lonnie admitted. "I don't really think anyone has. Not in Auradon, anyway."

"It makes sense that the evil that was Morgause escapes history with everything my mother and Mordred had done," Mason shrugged. "She was the one that pushed my mother into being evil. She manipulated her, twisted her thoughts, contaminated her heart. The way that Uther had treated anyone with magic did not help things. Especially since Arthur did not have the courage to stand up to his father at the time. She pushed my mother toward the dark arts, slowly turning her away from the person my mother really wanted to be. Uther and Morgause are the reasons why Morgan LeFay was born out of Morgana Pendragon."

That was such a tale that Lonnie would never even have dreamed that she would hear. For the first time ever, she had sympathy toward one of the villains. She didn't even really think she could think of Morgana as a villain now. It wasn't her fault that she lived in such a horrible time and was manipulated by such an evil person.

"Do King Arthur and Merlin know all of this," she asked.

Mason nodded. "I think it was also Merlin that killed Morgause."

"That explains so much," Lonnie mutters.

"Huh," not it was Mason's turn to be confused.

"You know that the Evil Queen was stripped of her royal status," Lonnie said.

"Audrey made that perfectly clear," Mason nearly snarled.

"But Camelot wasn't like the other kingdoms," Lonnie says. "While all the others took away the status and titles that all the other villains had, King Arthur and Merlin didn't do the same to your mother."

"What," Mason's eyes widen. "But… she's on the Isle. She can't possibly be…"

"Royal," Lonnie said it for him. "Well, she is. That means you are…"

"Don't say it," Mason put his hands on his head.

"Welcome to the royal side of Auradon, Prince Mason," Lonnie smirked.


End file.
